


Le Jour

by Hanayame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City), Snow, food and alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayame/pseuds/Hanayame
Summary: The story is set after Mika's graduation. It's the 26th of December, Mika's birthday and Shu has some grand plans how to celebrate it properly for the first time in Paris.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: ValkyrieP Server Secret Santa 2020





	Le Jour

It was a chilly late-december day in Paris. The streets were flooded with people regardless of age, as everyone tried to enjoy the sunny yet cold weather as they had some leisure time to spend with the loved ones thanks to the forthcoming holidays. Shu and Mika were not an exception either, as they were walking down Champs-Elysées Avenue. Shu looked down to their entwined hands that as he said was necessary, so that they won’t lose each other in the crowd, then he remembered it’s almost been half a year since Mika was living with him.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

The moments of their reunion came to his mind. He could see the scene as he met the younger male at the airport in front of his very eyes. He threw his belongings to the ground when he took a glimpse of Shu and shouted a loud „Oshi-san” to catch his attention then run towards him, not caring about all the spectators wanting to watch the scene unfolding in front of them. He literally jumped into the older male’s arms with such vehemence, the impact almost made them fall to the ground. Fortunately Shu could keep his balance, since his body was well trained and enveloped Mika in his arms as answer. After that they didn’t let go of each other for days, being afraid of losing the other now, that they were living together once again.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

„What a foolish fear it was.” Shu thought as smiled to himself while not letting go of the reminiscence, trying to keep the scenario vivid in his memory. He couldn’t though because Mika laughed out softly.

„Mhmm Oshi-san ya always say how much ya hate crowds, yet here we’re walkin’ in a super crowded street and ya are smiling to yerself like a madman it’s kinda funny.” 

This brought Shu back to reality. He didn’t need to daydream or reminiscence anymore of the times together since Mika was right there in front of his very eyes. They were apparently dating since they – as it turned out after long fights and countless misunderstandings - mutually loved each other.

He was ready to strike back, but instead he shook his head. He didn’t want to ruin the mood with his pettiness, especially not that day since he had some serious plans.

It wasn’t only their first christmas in Paris, but it was the day of Mika’s 19th birthday. That being said, he prepared a lot in advance, booked a table at an elegant restaurant, sewed magnificent tuxedos to the two of them, naturally without Mika even knowing about it and bought a special birthday present. One that most people can only get once in their life. He wanted to make the moment be the most optimal, a moment Mika will never forget, THE moment of his life so he made efforts. They were in time so there was no need to rush. Nothing could go wrong.

„Oshi-san, ’re ya alive?” Mika waved his free hand in front of Shu’s field of vision to catch his attention.

„Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.” he answered. It wasn’t a lie, but he couldn’t tell Mika he was first reminiscing about their reunion then thinking about his plans later that night.

„Ya always think so much it feels like ya love whatever is in yer pretty head more than me.”

 _But it’s exactly you who is always in my head._ As if he could have said it out without being destroyed by embarrassment, so he just decided not to answer. Fortunately they were nearing a bakery that came handy for him.

„I was thinking about croissants. Aren’t you getting hungry soon, Kagehira?” as they reached the place he halted his steps forcing Mika to stop as well.

„Nhhhmm How typical of ya Oshi-san that ya crave for croissants but then just stop and wait for my agreement. Let’s go in ’n eat some.”

Thus Mika opened the door and pulled Shu in. The owner of the bakery looked at them. Shu averted his eyes then remembered Mika still couldn’t speak french confidently, so he asked the dark haired male to sit down at a table.

The interiors of the bakery were cozy. It was modern with a hint of classical, carved wooden tables with comfortable-looking leatherish chairs, black and white tapestry in the walls. The air was filled with the fragrance of the freshly made pastries, it was definitely worth going back to that place once someone found it.

The pink haired male was still freezing slightly so he bought some warm drinks too to drink along the croissants. When he went back to Mika to settle down next to him, the younger male - as always - greeted him with a smile. He was by no means cold anymore. Mika’s existence filled up all the coldness and voids inside him. He never wanted to let go of his precious unit mate, his equal, his lover.

The waitress soon appeared with two pieces of croissants and with two mugs that had something steaming lightly cinnamon –mixed with something unknown- fragranced drink in it. Mika looked at it. It was dark red, as if it was some kind of vine and it did have vinish fragrance but it wasn’t exactly vine so he got confused.

„It’s called Vin chaud.” Shu saw his perplexed expression so answered the question that has arisen inside him without him ever needing to say it out loudly. 

„Nhhmm seems to be delish. Let’s taste it.” Mika took the glass and quickly sent down a gulp, just to realise it’s not only warm because of the temperature but there is something else in it, that makes embraces him from the inside and fills him with warmth, leaving him a bit lightheaded.”What’s in this? It really feels strange.”

„It’s vine Kagehira. Although it’s heated up so most of the alcohol dissolved away from it. That being said it probably still contains some, so I would refrain from drinking it too quickly.” Shu elegantly took the glass to drink some of the hot beverage.

They started to talk about everyday topics as they consumed their croissant and the vin chaud. Mika’s first experience with alcohol left him feeling happy, he felt like he was flying above the clouds despite he didn’t drink much. Shu couldn’t believe he got EVEN MORE lightheaded than usual from only this much drink, but he wasn’t sad because Mika was even more needy and couldn’t let off Shu’s arm that he was grabbing. He giggled all the way, the pink haired male couldn’t help but find it adorable every time he glimpsed at the happy Mika with rosy cheeks -this was caused by the cold weather- and a smile that almost reached his ears – this on the other hand was the side-effect of the hot beverage they drank. If looking at him wasn’t enough, his cute laughter gave another reason to Shu to feel blessed. To know he was head over heels for Mika. Helplessly. Not like he wanted it to end. Ever.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

When they arrived at their apartment Shu sent his unit mate to take a shower while he prepared the tuxedos for the restaurant they had a table booked and naturally to make the moment he planned carefully even more perfect. Up until now everything was going smoothly. All too smoothly. It slightly scared him. He looked at Mademoiselle sitting on the table where he left her before they went out with Mika. She was gently smiling at her, as if to reassure him, everything will be okay.

„Tell me Mademoiselle, is it really okay for me to be this happy? For the things to turn out just as I wanted?” His anxiety took over him as he asked her.

„Of course it is, Shu.” Mademoiselle answered gently. „You suffered enough, you have all the right to be happy. Everything will be perfect today, just as you envisioned it, I guarantee it.”

Her words reached his heart. He was on the verge of tears, as he muttered a simple thank you, then continued preparing.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

As Shu imagined, Mika looked perfect in the tuxedo. He wasn’t like a doll, or anything, he was human. Eye-capturing human, and incomprehensibly handsome, he couldn’t help but wanted to gaze at the darker haired male while they were travelling to the restaurant. He decided to speak up.

„You don’t look bad, Kagehira.” _Don’t look bad. What a fool._ He thought. _I could have just said the truth that you look amazing._ His embarrassment and his pride as always took control over him, so naturally he couldn’t say it out, no matter how much he wanted. He touched the small box in his pocket, while wondering, how will be able to ask him THAT certain question if he can’t say out loud a simple compliment? No, he couldn’t chicken out now. He planned it out thoroughly, he can’t get cold feet. He totally got lost in his thoughts, but Mika’s sweet ringing voice brought him back to reality.

„Hehehe thank ya kindly Oshi-san, ya look handsome too. Blindingly.” He flashed a smile at Shu, as he took his hand and squeezed it.

Mika saved him yet again. From himself, from his own gloomy thoughts. Mika was like the moon for him, radiating even more brightly than any star in the sky filling the darkness of the night with some light.

They arrived at the restaurant. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was. He could hear his own heartbeat.

One more little thing. They needed to get in and sit down, then eat their food. That’s all. Then…

What could have gone wrong?

Nothing?!

Something!?

If Mika says no, everything.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

The table was next to the window so they could see the illuminations in the streets if they gazed out. The scenery was breathtaking. The snow started to fall slowly as if to bless them. It covered the street, the trees, everything, brightening the dark night.

The waiter arrived with the appetizer.

Shu was sure he wouldn't be able to take even a bite.

He looked at Mika who happily started to make the dish in front of him disappear.

It gave him a small relief so he took a bite too.

After they finished the full course, including the main dishes and the dessert which was a birthday cake Shu wished happy birthday to Mika, who after this thought they finished the dinner so wanted to stand up. The pink haired male signaled him to stay. A moment later the waiter arrived with a huge bouquet of mesmerizing red roses and an expensive-looking glass of champagne.

Shu took the roses from the waiter, as the champagne got served, then waited for the waiter to leave them alone.

„This is yours too, Ka….”no, this wasn’t the name he needed to say. They have been going out for months and still haven’t called him in his first name. It was time. “Mika.”

Mika got so surprised for a moment, he didn’t know how to react, then he took the roses from Shu while smiling embarrassedly. Hearing his name being said by the man he loved more than anyone was enough of a birthday gift for him, he couldn’t have asked for more. He gazed deeply into Shu’s violet eyes then spoke up.

„Thank you Osh..shi…Oshu-san.” Mika struggled to call Shu in his name.

They both avert their gaze for a moment just to look back at each other in the next one. There was no need for words, their eyes were eloquent enough.

Shu was sure, this was the moment. He reached for his pocket, and pulled out the small velvet covered box then opened it. There was a single ring in it. Nothing too fancy, just a carefully crafted classy silver ring with some playful twists in it. He carefully examined Mika’s expression before he spoke up. The younger male was perplexed, confused, but happy nevertheless. Good. The chances to get refused are minimal.

„In truth I wanted a ring that has three stones in it, diamond in the middle since you are a one and next to it on the right an amber while on the left a lapis lazuli but it wasn’t made in time for your birthday so I needed to come up with a backup plan some days ago.” He fell silent for a moment then looked deeply into his partner’s mismatched eyes. „Kagehira. Non, this isn’t the name I should call you, excuse me. Mika. Perhaps not all the shadows of my past will disappear. Nevertheless, I believe that if it’s with you, Mika I… we can weave an eternally expanding future for all the dreams we share, and support each other in those we don’t. Would you marry me?”

He said it. He couldn’t believe it. He was so nervous in that moment waiting for the answer, he thought his heart would stop beating.

„Yes! I’m marryin’ ya gladly Shu!” answered the younger male. „Is… it okay for ya know two dudes to marry in this country?”

„Don’t be a fool. Naturally it is. This country is the citadel of culture, if it wasn’t I wouldn’t live here with you the way I do. I would find another.”

„I’m glad. I love ya so much Osh.. Oshu-san, I can’t help it, I wanna be with ya for the rest of my life. While I can’t be yer doll anymore, I promise I’ll make ya happy forever and ever as yer mate, as someone who’s yer equal, supporting and protecting ya till the bitter end.”

The pink haired male took out the ring and pulled it up to Mika’s ring finger in his left hand. He was so happy, he jumped up from his seat to kiss his fiance, who kissed back without hesitation. In the back of his mind he still searched for things that could go wrong, but he was now sure, as long as he was with Mika he could make it right.

In the end there was no need to be so afraid. Everything turned out perfectly. Just as planned. This was the biggest satisfaction to a perfectionist. There was no happier man alive than Itsuki Shu at that moment. Maybe no one could even get near his level of happiness, except Kagehira Mika, his unit mate, soulmate, boyfriend and now fiance.

They have been together for a while, in different forms, there have been many trials and they knew there will always be trials awaiting them, but they were sure, as long as they are together, they can overcome anything and everything.

This is how strong the bond they shared was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! I hope you liked it.  
> I wrote this fic to the ValkP server's Secret Santa event, which was actually fun to participate in. I got a prompt that was really awesome to work with so yeah another ShuMika fic was born :D. I like writing place themed fics, it's a bit like I'm there when I write it. I haven't written this pairing in a totally romantic aspect, but I defintiely wanted something fluff and cute and all, where everything is perfect, and nothing goes wrong for Shu.  
> I wasn't sure what rating to choose but because of the alcohol I went with what I did in the end.


End file.
